An Unforgettable Night
'''An Unforgettable Night '''is the eighteenth episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott riding Aerodactyl, who is headed to the Vermillion City Pokemon Center to try to save Scott's Egg, which is almost broken. Scott: Come on! Hand in there! We just gotta get you to a Pokemon Center! Aerodactyl: Arrow! Scott: Too bad Jill has Bulbasaur. I could really use him if I drop the egg. No, don't say that! I don't want that to happen! Aerodactyl glides through the air, avoiding all trees and hazards. Scott: Now slow down a bit Aerodactyl! You're making me fall off! Aerodactyl: Air! Scott spots yellow liquids slowly emergeing from the crack in the egg. Scott: No! Here let me help! Scott takes off his green jacket, and covers the crack with it. Scott: There! Hang on! Scott wraps the jacket around the egg, and looks down. Scott: Wow. We are pretty high up. If I fall off then I am done for. I'll just.... Don't look down! Scott looks down at the egg, then looks back up. Scott: AUGH!! Scott spots a large bird-like Pokemon rapidly approaching. Scott: Aerodactyl, get out of the way! Aerodactyl soars downwards, avoiding the Pokemon, however the Pokemon turns around and starts chasing Aerodactyl. Scott: What do you want!! Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Fearow, the Beak Pokemon. It is very territorial, and when a Pokemon or human enters its territory, it attack. Scott: Fearow, were are not trying to steal your territory! We are just flying by it! Fearow: Fear!! Fearow opens its mouth and a redish-orange beam shoots out. Scott: It's Hyper Beam!! Dodge, quickly! Aerodactyl makes a sharp turn to the left, dodging the attack and causing Scott's blue hat to fly off. Scott: I guess we hafta fight back! Fearow: ROWWW! Scott: Flamethrower!! Aerodactyl turns its head towards Fearow and fires hot flames at it, but Fearow just flies out of the way. Fearow: Fear, FEAR, FEAAAARRR, FEAROW!! Scott: Not good enough! Fearow continues chasing Aerodactyl, until they fly underneath a bunch of tall trees. Scott: I got it! Aerodactyl: Air! Scott: Use Hyper Beam on the tree! Aerodactyl fires a redish-orange beam at a tree, and it falls over, on top of Fearow. Scott: Sorry for that!! Fearow: Ff.....Fear. Scott wraps his arms around the egg. Scott: I won't let you go! No matter what happens! Aerodactyl: Daac! Scott: What is it? Scott looks up to see to trees next to each other, making it a narrow flight path. Scott: Oh no! Aerodactyl: Aerrro!! Scott: What do we do? Aerodactyl twists its body sideways so that its right wing faces vertically. Aerodactyl squeezes through the narrow path. Scott: Woah! Nice, Aerodactyl! Scott loses his grip to the egg, and it falls through the air. Scott: No!! Aerodactyl: Air! Scott: Aerodactyl, Go! Dive down immediatly! Aerodactyl: Aero!!! Aerodactyl dives down and turns its body upside down. Scott begins to fall, but uses one arm to grab onto Aerodactyl's tail. Scott stretches his other arm and tries to catch the egg. Scott: Come on! Just a little bit more! Scott stretches his arm as hard as he can, but it still isn't enough. Scott: Aerodactyl, fly faster!!! Aerodactyl: Aerodactyl! Aerodactyl thrusts itself downward, and it falls closer to the ground. The Egg rapidly approaches the ground, and Aerodactyl rapidly approaches the egg. Scott finally reaches the egg, and wraps its arm around it. Aerodactyl spins back rightside up, and barley avoids the ground. Scott: Aerodactyl! You are amazing! Scott looks at his hand that is holding the egg, then looks at his hand holding Aerodactyl's tail. Scott: Hold on, Scott. Don't let go. Don't let go! In the distance, Scott see's a big Pokemon Center. Scott: Yes. Finally!! Aaerodactyl, go over there!! GO! Aerodactyl soars through the air, headed for the PokeCenter. Scott closes his eyes. Scott: Don't let go. Don't let go. Scott, Don't you dare let go! Don't let go. Don't let go. Don't let go. Scott keeps repeating those words for several minutes, until they finally reach their destination. Scott: Yes! Aerodactyl lands right beside the front door. Scott hops off and runs inside. Scott: Nurse Joy!!! Nurse Joy!! Nurse Joy: I'm here, yes! Scott: Please! I need you to help my egg! It's in terrible shape! Nurse Joy: I'll do everything I can. Scott hands Nurse Joy the egg rapped in the jacket, and Nurse Joy and Chansey rush into a healing room. Scott hobbles over to a table and sits down. Two Pokemon walk over to him. Eevee: Eevee! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Scott: Eevee. Bulbasaur. How did you get here? Jill: I brought them. Jill walks over and sits down next to Scott. Scott: How did you get here so fast? Jill: I called Officer Jenny and she let us ride in her car. I found this. Jill takes out a blue item and hands it to Scott. Scott: My hat! Jill: I found it on the ground. Scott: Yeah. A wild Fearow started attacking us. Scott: Thanks! Jill: It's nothing. Plus, I think you look much better without it! Scott puts on his hat. Jill: How's the egg doing? Scott: Not good. Jill: You did everything you could. Scott: It just hasta survive. It just has to! Jill: We can only hope. Scott and Jill sit quietly for a moment. Scott: You're Aerodactyl is really amazing! It is really tough. Jill: Yep. Back then, millions of years ago, it had to protect itself from any other Pokemon. Scott: Yeah. It's an amazing flier. Nurse Joy: Will the trainer with the blue egg come to the front. Scott gets up and walks to Nurse Joy. Scott: How is it? Nurse Joy: Not good at all. I don't think it will make it. Scott: I understand. Nurse Joy: But there is two options. Scott: Yeah? Nurse Joy: You can either leave it the way it is, but it will keep losing vitamins and nutrients needed to survive and it will probably not survive. Or, I can use my evolution enhancement machine and force the egg to hatch. However, because it hatchs earlier than planned, then the Pokemon will be extremley weaker than it normally would be and some of its physical features are lowered. Which one do you chose? Scott: I.... Have no idea! Can I sit for a little while and think about it? Nurse Joy: Of course. Come back here when you're ready. Scott walks back to Jill and sits down. Eevee and Bulbasaur jump on his lap. Jill: Well? Scott: I can either leave it be, or force it to hatch. Jill: Oh.... Scott: What should I do? Jill: I can't say. This is your decision. Scott: Wow. When I started my journey I never expected that it would be like this at all. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Well. I think i've made my decision. Scott stands up and walks to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Have you made your decision? Scott: Yeah. I want you to force it to evolve. Nurse Joy: Are you sure? Scott: Yeah. I'd rather make it survive now than risk its survival later. Nurse Joy: You know it will be much harder to train then other Pokemon? Scott: Yeah. I can deal with that. Nurse Joy: Okay then. Follow me. Scott follows Nurse Joy into a room. The egg is hooked up to a machine, and the crack is covered with a bandage. Nurse Joy: When I turn this machine on then your egg will hatch. Are you absolutly sure you want to do this? Scott: Yeah. Nurse Joy: Okay. Nurse Joy leans over to the machine and presses a button. Several jolts of electricity are sent into the egg. Several seconsd later the egg starts glowing a bright white. Nurse Joy: This is it. The egg slowly morphs into a Pokemon. The scene chanes to Jill. Jill: I sure hope Scott is doing okay. I know how it feels to lose a Pokemon. Jill picks up Bulbasaur. Jill: If the egg doesn't make it, then you two better behave! Eevee: Eevee! Scott enters, holding a small, blue Pokemon. Jill: Scott! Scott slowly walks over to Jill. Jill: How did it go? Scott: Good. Look what it is! Scott holds out his arms and shows Jill a tiny Pokemon. Jill: It's.... It's a Squirtle! Scott: Yeah... It's really weak. Jill: It's much smaller than normal. Even for a baby. Scott: Yeah. And look at its back. Scott turns the baby Pokemon over, and a huge crack is shown on its back shell. Scott: Nurse Joy says it will stay like that until it fully evolves. Jill: I'm proud of you, Scott. You fought so hard to keep it alive, and you did it. Scott: Yeah. This Squirtle will be part of my team and it will be loved and cared for just like any other Pokemon! Category:Episodes